


Favours

by scaredykitty



Series: Fun and Games [1]
Category: MindCrack, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, mindcrack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based around the April 1st videos on the Mindcrack server.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Requests

Going to Vechs with this request was more difficult then he thought it would be. It wasn't the talking to Vechs that was difficult, no. That was easy. Vechs was just so happy, excited even, when killing people, it was sometimes hard to remember most people thought he was evil. But since he has never had to deal with Vechs in his murdering capacities, he often forgot how scary he could be. Hopefully the cost wouldn't be too exorbitant.

He found Vechs playing around in one of his test worlds, zipping this way and that as he showed off a rather devious exploding chest trap. He seemed to be quite happy with his invention as he waved an arm about to various items.

_Normally so relaxing here. All the fun toys to see and play with..._

“And so, see, if we place that right there, this whole area becomes a land mine! Now, if we were to...hm?” Vechs turned as he heard SethBling walk up.

Seth nervously rubbed his hands against his pants. “Are you recording? I can come back later...”

“Oh no, for you Seth, I can finish now!” Vechs said with a grin on his face as he waved towards the floating camera, dismissing it before flying over to be closer to Seth.

_Oh, this is going to go great,_ Seth thought. _No no, positive thoughts. Calm now..._

“I need your help,” Seth blurted out suddenly. _Or I can just do it like that, sure._

Vechs tilted his head as he looked at Seth. “With what? I'm sure you know everything I know, so surely it's not a mechanics issue. So what exactly do you need...help with?” Vechs smiled at Seth, the warmth never entering his eyes.

_Well, if we're just going to go blurting out plans, let's just get going..._

“Well, I have this plan, but it requires someone devious...I mean, well,” Seth sighed as Vechs laughed softly. “I have a plan...” Seth leaned in to Vechs as he quietly whispered what he planned to do.

“Oh that's delightful. But it's also incredibly difficult to pull off. And expensive. Can you afford such help, Seth?” Vechs grinned in an unnerving manner.

_Calm and collected, don't let him see you nervous._ “I know what, or who, you want. That's all yours. Anything else you want is negotiable.”

Vechs laughed again, but this was a happier sound. “Oh good! I thought I might have to backstab you to get what I want! Now I don't have to plan on creating supercharged creepers with knives to kill you in the middle of the night!” _He was planning that? This is bad. Also, knives? That seemed superfluous...focus._ “I can get this all planned and ready for you in...a month or so. It takes time to...do what you want done.”

“Very well. Keep in contact, yes?” Seth said, as he turned to leave. _I'm sure I'm a bright pink colour now._

“Oh, we'll be keeping in very close...contact. See you soon!” Vechs smiled at Seth before waving a hand, summoning the floating camera again. “Now then, where were we? Ah, exploding chests. I'll have to leave you with that, I have business to attend to.” Vechs laughed again before waving at the camera as it faded into black.


	2. Corruption

Vechs pulled himself up the ladder of the tall tower he had built to oversee his massive planning area. 

What lay before him was an enormous recreation of the Mindcrack server. Even with everything miniaturized so as to be viewable from the single large cobblestone tower that rose in the middle of the map, it still spread out as far as the eye could see.

Floating above the map was a smaller representation of the nether hub and its various connections, paralleling the overworld map perfectly.

Small redstone devices flickered across the map, denoting points of interest as well as various rail lines and other important structures.

_A full miniature representation of the server, rebuilt here. Absconding with the map while Zisteau was sleeping wasn't easy, but it was fun. I'll have to remember to gloat the next time we meet. Maybe some light taunting. Cackling however was always a possibility..._ Vechs' train of thought was derailed by a quiet cough behind him.

“Vechs, this map is incredibly detailed and quite useful for the information you've sent me, but are you quite sure everyone is ok with what you're planning here? You've left off some important information...”

Vechs smiled as he clapped a hand on the short gentleman's shoulder. “Oh Dinnerbunny, trust me! Everything will be just fine! Who wouldn't like what was happening here?” Vechs smiled happily at Dinnerbone, causing the slight man to shuffle uneasily. 

“If you are quite sure...” Dinnerbone said, trailing off as Vechs pulled him towards the balcony of the tower. 

“Look, Dinnerbunny! It's lovely though, isn't it? Soon, we'll be traipsing about castles and fields and villages, meeting lovely friends again and ta...and showing them fun and exciting new things! Speaking of which, how goes all those modifications?” Vechs said as he leaned on Dinnerbone.

Dinnerbone shuffled slightly before smiling at Vechs. “You're right, it is lovely to look at. The modifications are odd, but I'm sure I can slip them in without too much hassle. Some of them are a bit unusual, but I'm sure they're fine. I'll go get to working on those right away,” he said as he headed inside the tower, before starting to pull at invisibly strings around themselves, causing the area to quake slightly as the local area shuffled about.

_It's so much fun watching him play with reality itself. It'll be even more fun when I can convince him to change it to be just a bit...more...interesting._

“I'll be downstairs, writing some things up if you need me!” Vechs said to the distracted Dinnerbone.

Dinnerbone nodded absentmindedly as he continued to pull at strings, murmuring to himself.

_Have to take it slowly convincing him, otherwise he might bolt and warn everyone. Can't have that at all. Ruin just everything. I don't think that will be an issue though..._ Vechs caught himself before he started giggling, turning it into a smile instead. _It's really good he's distracted, otherwise he might be more suspicious. All those carrots helped I think._

Several quiet days passed, as Dinnerbone continued to work on the changes Vechs requested, with Vechs continuing to give Dinnerbone new requests slowly. Some of the requests would be considered unusual or alarming, but Vechs had been very careful to be slow in asking for them, and when Dinnerbone showed any sign of concern, he pulled the request back and proceeded to shower attention on Dinnerbone, only to try later with a different phrasing.

As each day passed, Dinnerbone's pale complexion grew more faded and sallow, the slow toll of Vechs' careful corruption becoming slowly visible.

_Unfortunate to mess with good looks, but necessary. Can be fixed later after its run its course._

“So, adding tnt to this key area while shuffling a few obsidian over here will...” Vechs mumbled to himself as he bent over a large desk covered in scrap paper. The sound of quiet footsteps broke him from his reverie, as he turned to find the source.

_Surely not Dinnerbunny, he's asleep upstairs last I checked. Oh, perhaps Seth. He must be so forlorn without any news for so terribly long, he must miss me terribly._ Vechs grinned to himself, his eyes alight with mischief.

“Come out come out wherever you are, I hear you out there!” Vechs chanted in a sing song tone as he reached under the table for a small diamond dagger, just in case. He carefully palmed the dagger before turning towards the door.

Seth quietly stepped into the room, grumbling to himself.

“Surely you can't hear me every time I appear. What are you, a demon?” Seth mumbled to himself as pulled off the heavy cloak he was wearing. “You haven't sent a letter or anything in several days now. What's happening?”

_A demon, I like that. I should incorporate more fire and ghasts into the project, maybe more explosions, but oh there's already so many..._

“Only if you want me to be a demon for you, Seth sweetie,” Vechs said with a sharp grin, causing Seth to blanch slightly before composing himself.

“As for what's been happening, well, it's all going according to plan. It takes time to corrupt someone, sweet Seth. Too quick, and they run. Too slow, and it just takes forever. Everyone can't be so easy as you were, after all,” Vechs said, grinning at Seth.

“Like I was? Are you insinuating...you know, never mind,” Seth said as Vechs just grinned wider. “You will tell me when everything complete and ready to go, won't you?”

“Of course I will! You still have to pay me after all. I think perhaps a few weeks, at most. Perhaps only a week, if everything goes well, and my plans almost always go so well.” Vechs said as he hummed softly.

_It's too much fun to play with Seth's emotions._

“Fine. My part is done for planning, I'll be ready when you're ready,” Seth replied quickly as he pulled the cloak back over himself, blending in with the background.

“No worries. Relax for a bit, because when the show happens, everything goes down so quick, you'll have no time to breathe. For now, relax, fly around, kill sheep. Do something fun for a bit,” Vechs said as he turned towards the papers and quietly placed the dagger back under the desk as Seth slipped out of the doorway.

_So much fun._


	3. Warning Bells/Interlude

Zisteau found himself standing in front of a completed victory monument, staring down at a very unhappy Vechs. Vechs' mouth was set in a thin line as he looked up at Zisteau, his goggles glittering from the light of nearby torches.

As he was about to ask Vechs what he was so upset about, Vechs reached up and clamped a hand over Zisteau's snout, keeping him from talking as he yanked his head down to stare at him eye to eye.

“I warned you what would happen if you broke rules. Now, this is quite dire. And not fun at all to do,” Vechs said coldly as Zisteau suddenly felt a sudden sharp sensation. He looked down as Vechs let go of his snout, finding a dagger between his ribs. 

“Vechs...?” Zisteau managed to say before falling to the ground.

Zisteau woke with a start, sweating. _What the fuck was that? I've never pissed him off like that. Urgh, no more nightcaps for awhile, that's for sure._

Zisteau grumbled softly to himself as he pulled himself upright in the bed, staring out into air next to the lens. The night sky glittered above and around him, the stars shimmering softly.

_Maybe I should check up on Vechs. It's been awhile since he dropped in to taunt me on a map, or just in general._ Zisteau snorted softly to himself before falling back onto the bed. _No, he's an adult and can take care of himself. I am not going to go “check up on him.”_ Zisteau grumbled to himself a bit more before falling back to deep, empty sleep.


	4. Shock

Guude wandered around the small kitchen of his house banging on pots and pans in a fruitless attempt to find some chickens and waffles for a nice breakfast. As he passed the window, he stopped, and turned to look outside.

“What the fuck is going on?” Guude exclaimed as he stared outside. 

It was a rather good question as the sky seemed to be covered in a light mist of green. Something cracked ominously in the distance, when just as suddenly the mist disappeared, the normal clouds left in their wake looking quite innocent.

_Fuck this day is not going well. I seriously hope that is not some kind of terrible indicator of lag._ Guude sighed softly to himself, before stopping his search for the greatly elusive waffle mix. _Might as well check and make sure nothing has happened._

Guude closed his eyes as he attempted to bring check recent activity, when he was suddenly confronted by angry red letters

**You Do Not Have Permission To Attempt That Action**

Guude blinked before pounding a fist against the counter. “Fuck you, I own this whole place, I have permission. Let me in you...why am I shouting at my own server?”

**I Don't Know, Why Are You?**

_Fuck._

“Hi Guude. So pleased to see you doing well. Looks like you lost weight,” a voice said from the doorway.

Guude closed his eyes and sighed softly before turning towards the doorway. “Hi Seth. What brings you here? Or to say, give me back my server you asshole.”

“No.” Seth said calmly as pulled a diamond sword out of his pack.

“What, are you going to kill me? Hahheahaa I'll just wake up in the bed, asshole.” Guude said, laughing uneasily.

“No you won't. I have assistance from a...friend...this time. You most certainly will not be waking up again. Now, you can do this an easy way, or we can do this with shock and awe and dead friends. Which would you rather happen, Guude? Do you want to see what it looks like when one of your friends actually dies?” Seth said, his voice getting lower with each word uttered.

Guude stared at Seth for a moment before shrugging. “You won't get away with whatever the hell you think you're doing, you know. But fine, whatever. Let's do things the easy way. Don't want you killing innocent people, and realizing later on they were, well, innocent. Having you run around with PTSD would be bad. You might start slaughtering pigs or wander around the nether and then you'd just be...” Guude trailed off as Seth stepped closer.

Seth sighed before waving the sword towards the back door. “You really do not know when to shut up, Guude. Call everyone together, we're having an impromptu meeting. You'll find a nice village all set up nearby, with a little script and everything. And in case you feel like going off topic, I am so saddened to warn you about something something tnt and BdoubleO.”

“You don't sound very sad, asshole.” Guude said, grumbling as he clenched his fists.

Seth shrugged, before briskly prodding Guude's ribs with the sword. “Get a move on it. We don't have all day.”

_I will disembowel him. Wait, there's another word that sounds better. Defenestrate? What does that mean again? Something about windows. I'll do that to him. A lot._ Guude howled as Seth prodded him with the sword again. “Fine fine I'm going, I'm going!” _If I didn't think it would cause him to stab me, I should ask him about why he's doing this._ Guude started to open his mouth before clamping a hand over it suddenly. _No no, be smart, less talking, less prodding with sharp swords._ Seth tilted his head at Guude before shrugging and indicating he should keep walking.

Guude trekked ahead with one hand continuing to be held over his mouth as Seth prodded him with the sword every so often before he found himself before what appeared to be a small cathedral.

_Wow, this is impressive. What is that, tinted glass? Why do I feel a stabbing sensation? Oh fuck me he's stabbing me with that damned sword again._

Guude sighed heavily, pushing a hand to his side to stop the blood from bubbling up again, hoping the wound would close quickly and that Seth hadn't done something to physics to make it heal slowly.

_...nope, nope, it's healing a lot slower then it should. How the hell did he do all this? This is far too much stuff for just him to have managed alone. Not to mention, I should have noticed if he had been mucking about in the server. Unless he managed to muck about with everything all at once. But how, who?_ Guude stumbled up the steps to the podium as Seth threw him a health potion.

“Careful there champ, don't want blood all over this very nice floor. Read what's written once everyone is here, don't deviate or else boom. No, don't say anything,” Seth said as Guude started to open his mouth to protest.

Guude sighed as he looked down at the small script. _NononononoNO. “Hand over the server?” “Exhaustion?” I swear to god if I thought he was lying about BdoubleO I'd stab him in the face right now._

Guude watched as everyone slowly made their way into the building _church? community center? brainwashing cult room?_ The various members began to take seats around the room, talking amongst themselves. Guude pinched the bridge of his, exhaling slowly. _Calm. I can try and talk to someone later. BTC? He knows Seth somewhat, doesn't he? Ergh, what if he's working for Seth? Who can I trust? And where the hell is everybody? Hopefully he hasn't already killed them. Ergh..._

Guude proceeded to read the paper in an incredibly flat, carefully modulated tone. He watched his friends stare at him blankly as the door opened and Seth appeared _stabstabstab_ at which point Seth rambled about changes and creative mode and something about a new and exciting direction for the server before finally dismissing everyone, but not before setting some of the people into creative mode. Nebris took to the mode like a duck to water, laughing happily as he started to fly around. Guude was dismayed by the lack of any sort of amazement or shock on his friend's faces. _maybe they really don't care or are really really stupid suddenly damnit Nebris stop flying around it's seriously distracting_

As people started to drift away to go play with their newfound toys, Seth pulled Guude aside, hand resting on the back of Guude's neck.

“You'll find BdoubleO stashed away under his arena. Might want to be careful though, with all that tnt. I doubt he'd like to see the arena explode,” Seth said to Guude, a faint smirk playing on his lips as he gave Guude a gentle push before he flew out through the open door.

Guude frowned at the quickly vanishing figure as he slowly unclenched his fists. He sighed, and turned back towards the direction of the arena. As he headed outside a light tap on his shoulder caused him to turn in surprise.

_Oh. This is exciting and happy news._

“I could never have guessed you'd be here at all,” Guude said quietly, voice devoid of any inflection or tone.

“Oh, now don't be all excited to see me! I just can't handle all the happiness in the air! Answer a question and you can go on your merry way,” Vechs said, a giant smile plastered on his face. Without waiting for an answer he leaned in close to Guude, whispering quietly to him, his lips set in a sardonic smile.


	5. Unease

It was early in the morning when Vechs came to Dinnerbone, and told him they were going to go enact their plan. Vechs has been incredibly vague as to what exactly was happening, other then they were planning a surprise for the Mindcrack server. It should have been suspicious that Vechs didn't give Dinnerbone any time to speak with anyone else, or work on anything other then the stacks of paper Vechs kept giving him.

Dinnerbone was sleeping in the chair, notes and annotations surrounding him. Suddenly Vechs was shaking his shoulders, telling him to wake up right away, there was stuff to be done.

_I only just got to sleep what time is it urgh what 4am whyyyyy Vechs_

Dinnerbone sighed as he looked up at Vechs. _I don't think I've ever seen him without his goggles. I wouldn't have guessed he'd have blue eyes._ Vechs smiled down at him as he continued to pull at Dinnerbone's narrow shoulders.

“Wake up wake up we have to get going! So much to do, so little time!” Vechs said as he grabbed papers and pens and books as he shoved plans and maps in his pack.

“Vechs, where are your goggles? I don't think you've ever taken them off,” Dinnerbone said, still mesmerized by the bright blue eyes.

“Oh! Right. That uh. Right. They're here, I have them. I do take them off to sleep, you know. Did you think I slept with the goggles on?” Vechs said as he pulled the goggles out of a back pocket, before carefully slipping them on.

“Yes.” Dinnerbone said, yawning softly.

Vechs stopped in his tracks. “Yes what?”

“I thought you wore your goggles to bed. I've never seen you sleeping after all,” Dinnerbone said with a grave nod of his head as he stood up, stretching.

Vechs tilted his head at Dinnerbone before wringing his hands. “Oh. Well, I don't. So. Right. Let's get going!”

_Why is he so nervous suddenly? Oh well._

Vechs grabbed him by the hand, and started to drag him outside. “Our friend is already done, now just for your big show! You can do this, right?” 

_Oh, he was just nervous I wouldn't be able to help him..._ Dinnerbone sighed as he waved his free hand.

Reality wavered around the two of them, as suddenly everything snapped and they found themselves on the Mindcrack server with nary a whisper.

“Oh, that's excellent! Really nice work! I'm so sorry!”

“You're welcome wait what?” Dinnerbone said before Vechs said something unintellegable, pushing Dinnerbone, causing him to fall backwards into darkness. Just as suddenly he reappeared in a small bedrock room. A single bed and desk sat in the corner.

_What._

“I can just leave you know. What part of reality warping do you not get?” Dinnerbone said with a sigh, as he raised a hand in front of him, before swiping at the air.

Nothing.

_Oooooh maybe he DID think of that._

The faint disembodied voice of Vechs floated through the air. “I am really, really sorry Dinnerbunny, I promise when everything is done, I'll come back and get you! Couldn't have you realize this might not have been kosher, and doing something...risky. So please just remain calm, ok? Ok.”

“What's not kosher? What are you doing?” Dinnerbone said as he started to pace back and forth the small room. 

A soft sigh filled the room. “Chasing someone on a suckers dime. If you try and leave, I promise it won't end well. Just tears. The place is trapped, but only if you try to leave. Please don't do anything drastic, bunbun. I'll be back later.”

“Hey wait, that explains nearly nothing! Get back here and let me out!” Dinnerbone howled, shaking his fists at the ceiling.

Silence.

He sighed, before lying down on the bed. _Well, I might as well get some sleep before trying to figure out how to get out of this predicament. Must remember to put a permanent potion effect of blindness on him when I get out. And steal his goggles._


	6. Unrest

BTC found himself in a staring match with his newly acquired “pet” Fancy Nugget.

The petite fowl stared up at BTC, the silence stretching on for an eternity as BTC found himself staring down at the creature.

Moments ticked by as it continued to stare at him, not moving, not blinking, just staring.

_So fascinating...wait why am I staring at_

**Listen to me you Mortal FOOL** Fancy Nugget ruffled his feathers as he stared deep into BTC's eyes.

_Uhhhhhhhhh_

**You are the most oblivious MORTAL to ever walk this planet.** Fancy Nugget squawked unhappily as he proceeded to hop up onto a fence in order to glare at BTC better.

“I'm would be concerned as to why you're saying I'm oblivious, but I'm more concerned how you are talking. No, really. How are you talking? Your beak isn't even moving.” BTC frowned at the angry avian.

**We are NOT talking about how I'm talking. We could talk about how a skeleton dressed in a robe is capable of anything, but that is NOT important. You will go and save your friends.** The petulant poultry squawked again, eying BTC angrily.

“What do you mean, save them? They're all flying around various places playing with new toys. I don't see what they need saving from,” BTC said, scratching his head in a confused manner.

**Oblivious! Pay attention! You are saving them from themselves!**

“What?”

Fancy Nugget gave a squawking sigh. **They have been pacified with toys, you idiot! Just like you've been! You will go and find them, and take the land back from the interlopers, and you will do this NOW before I peck your eyes out.**

“Fine, fine. I'll go talk to Seth, I guess. If there is something wrong, he'd know.”

**Oh for the love of...no! He IS one of the interlopers, you ninny! Talk to someone else!** Fancy Nugget stomped along the narrow fence, grumping angrily about idiotic skeletons in robes.

“Fine, Guude. We'll talk to Guude. Do you know where he is, oh fine feathered friend?” BTC asked, looking miffed.

_I bet you'd be delicious._

Fancy Nugget eyes BTC warily. **Don't think I can't hear what you're thinking! I'd wager he's near the arena. Now get a move on it. Chop chop!** With that, Fancy Nugget dropped from the fence, and proceeded to peck at the ground.

“Here's the part where you pretend to not understand English anymore, right?” BTC said with a sigh.

**Here is the part where I peck you and tell you to GET A MOVE ON IT.** Fancy Nugget said before doing exactly that, and pecking at BTC's foot.

“Ow, fine fine! Stupid chicken.” BTC grumbled as he grabbed his sword, starting the trek towards the arena.

As he trekked towards the arena, he was interested to see there didn't seem to be anyone nearby his temporary base. The journey wasn't too far, but it did give him time to ponder Fancy Nugget's ability to speak, as well as his possibly insanity.

_So, what am I going to say to Guude? Hi Guude, a blue chicken was telling me I needed to save all of you from a unspecified evil, and seemed to think Seth was an interloper. Haha, funny right?_ BTC sighed again. 

BTC climbed the steps to the arena, before dropping down into the centre of the circular building. 

_Uhh awkward..._ BTC shuffled uneasily as he saw Guude hugging BDoubleO, Guude talking about something while BDoubleO looked uncomfortable. BDoubleO saw BTC, nudging Guude, causing Guude to turn towards BTC and be quiet.

“So, what brings you out here?” Guude said staring at BTC.

_A blue chicken told..._ BTC sighed. There really wasn't any other explanation.

“A blue chicken told me to save you and that Seth was an interloper so I was suppose to come out here and do something unspecified,” BTC said, staring up at the sky.

Guude started to laugh. “Hehhe, that. A chicken told you? You didn't realize something might be wrong until a CHICKEN told you?” Guude laughed harder at this, before leaning against BDoubleO.

BTC continued to stare up at the sky. “The chicken said something about being pacified. So is it true? Do you want me help or should I go feed Millbee some golden apples and laugh hysterically to myself?”

Guude just laughed harder at the idea of Millbee floating away. “Yeah yeah, I need your help. We need to gather people who aren't idiots and hopefully find Zisteau before Vechs finds him.”

BTC blinked before looking over at Guude. “Vechs is here too?”

BDoubleO nodded suddenly. “Yeah, he locked me up under the arena with nothing in an obsidian box.”

“At least he was lying about the tnt...” Guude grumbled quietly to himself.

BTC opened his mouth as though to comment, but thought better of it upon seeing BdoubleO's face. “Er, right. Ok. Let's assume everyone else at the meeting is going to be too distracted to help. Who does this leave to help us?”

Guude pursed his lips, trying to remember who hadn't shown up to the meeting. “I think Shree, Jsano, Kurt maybe? Oh, Mhykol, Adlington, Arkas...” Guude trailed off, confused.

“Ok. Here's the plan. You two stick together, and talk to anyone you think would listen amongst that group. Find someplace close to one of Zisteau's bases, when you're there, give me a call. I'm going to go talk to Vechs. Maybe if he thinks I'm with him, he'll slip up and give me enough info to figure how to get rid of the two of them.”

“That's dangerous as fuck man. He'll stab you in the face if he thinks you're double crossing him,” Guude said.

“My face can take a stabbing. Regardless, hopefully he won't, so it'll be a moot point. Try and find Zisteau too. Get him somewhere far away from Vechs or Seth.”

Both Guude and BDoubleO nodded quickly, before leaving the arena.

_You would still make a tasty treat, Fancy Nugget._ BTC nodded to himself, before trudging towards the nether portal, to make his way towards the lens. _Hopefully Vechs will be scouring the lens in search of Z so he'll be easy to find. I do not want to ask a sentient annoyed talking chicken any more questions if I can possibly help it._


	7. Tempest

Vechs had spent the better portion of the morning tearing apart the lens.

He was not pleased at all to find it bereft of Zisteau.

Not pleased at all.

“Zistykins, you've got to be here somewhere. You should really come out now. Like, right now,” Vechs called out to the empty lens.

When no reply came, he frowned, his mouth set in a hard line.

“Fine. I'll just start tearing your precious lens apart,” Vechs howled at the empty lens, starting to slowly knock blocks out of the tower. He flew around the building, smacking various bits of the architecture until it looked like it had been attacked by wild animals. Parts of the lens were on the ground, floating at improbable angles, or just non functioning. Vechs sat back, panting slightly at the exertion needed to destroy so much in a short time.

Glancing down at the water, he saw a petite figure making it's way towards the _endervator? escalator?_. It slowly made it's way up, stopping at each platform before looking around.

_Not Zisteau. Too small. And robey. Hmm robes..._

Vechs frowned at the small figure, before pulling inside the lens, hiding behind some of the fallen blocks.

_Hmmm. Is he here for Zisteau? Or did he hear me shouting? If he's here for Zisteau, what to do? Throw him in the box? What if he's here to talk to me? Why? What does he want._ Vechs scratched his head, pondering.

“Vechs, are you here? I heard you might be here!” BTC called out as he carefully made his way into the center of the lens.

_Careful careful wait till he's inside..._ Vechs slide out from behind his hiding place, clapping a hand onto BTC's shoulder while his other hand pulled out his dagger.

“Heeey BTC. Long time no see. What do you need?” Vechs said as he leaned in close to BTC, breathing into BTC's ear.

BTC spun around flailing at Vechs, causing Vechs to windmill backwards against the wall. Vechs frowned at BTC before composing himself.

“You are really terrible at greeting people, Vechs. I came here to offer assistance. I heard you were searching for someone, and it seemed like more fun then staring at chickens,” BTC said as he smoothed his robes.

Vechs spoke softly, the words hissing slightly as he spoke. “Really, BTC. You wish to help me search from the very kindness of your heart. Why should I believe that? You should just go back to your chickens and floating sheep, and leave this searching to me.” Vechs put his empty hand against the wall and pushed off, floating next to BTC.

_It would help to have someone else searching though. Someone Zisteau wouldn't suspect. Zisteau is smart though, it's likely he'll see through the ruse. I can't trust him either. He has something planned. Hnhhm...What to do..._

Vechs smiled at BTC before palming the dagger in front of BTC. BTC shrugged, turning tilting his head towards Vechs. “What do you want me to say? I'll be your loyal lapdog as long as you don't stab me in the face?” BTC said with a frown. Vechs laughed at BTC before floating back towards the wall. “Nice sentiment, but no. Tell you what. You can help me in a special way. Round up some of your skeleton buddies. Instead of searching for my quarry, you get to keep an eye on a special someone. I don't want him getting bored.”

BTC shuffled uneasily, before nodding suddenly. “Fine, give me a moment. Let's get back down to ground level first.” Vechs nodded at him before snapping his fingers, teleporting the two of them down to ground level. “I meant to walk, but if you insist on the easy way...”

Vechs glanced sideways at BTC, licking his lips slightly. “Don't backtalk. I'm already pissed I haven't found what I'm searching for. Call them, now.” BTC nodded briskly before closing his eyes, the wind picking up and causing his robes to ruffle _does he wear anything under the robes focus focus_

The faint, staccato rhythm of clacking bones came in on the wind as several skeletons stepped out from behind trees and small hidden coves nearby. They stared passively at BTC, ignoring Vechs. One of them raised his bow, before letting out a rattling hiss.

“Ok, that's pretty cool. I bet you're just a hoot at parties,” Vechs said with a laugh. BTC ignored him as he waved a hand at the skeletons, causing them to sit underneath the trees. “What do you want them to do?”

“Oh, you're all teleporting!” Vechs said as BTC started to protest, before disappearing.

BTC found himself in a small bedrock room, in the corner of which was a small table and a bed. Lying on the bed was a small figure, sleeping.

The faint voice of Vechs filled the room “Keep him company, would you? Don't want him to get all restless without me. Careful though, he's not feeling so well.” As the voice faded away, the figure tossed off the blankets on the bed, sitting upright.

“Vechs, are you back? Are you going to explain what you're doing...oh!” Dinnerbone said as he caught sight of BTC and his skeleton entourage.

Several of the skeletons raised their bows before BTC frowned at them, shaking his head.

“So, I'm your guardian for awhile. Got any board games here?” BTC said, trying to not look at Dinnerbone directly.

Dinnerbone looked far worse for the wear then BTC remembered. It looked like he hadn't slept for days, or eaten anything substantial for awhile. _Vechs you asshole_

Lowering his voice, BTC said quietly, “Are you ok?”

Dinnerbone closed his eyes before falling back down on the bed. “No. Unless you want to help me get out of here, just let me sleep and plan terrible ways of stabbing Vechs in horrible places in silence.”

BTC pursed his lips as he stared around the room. He very carefully made his way to the bed before kneeling next the Dinnerbone. Leaning very close to Dinnerbone, he whispered almost silently “Can he hear us here?” Dinnerbone shrugged before sighing. “I don't think so. He can talk here, but I don't think he can hear here. He seems to have cut off all communication from this room going out, so even he can't hear in here, but outside communication can come in.” Dinnerbone paused for a moment, before looking concerned. “He can teleport in and out easily though.”

Nodding quickly, BTC pulled a sheet of paper out from his robes. “Ok, so Guude and BDoubleO are gathering people. We need to get out of here and join up with them. I didn't think Vechs would let me help him find Zisteau, since he seems incredibly focused on that ideal and wants to find him himself. However, given he can't have done all this by himself, he had to have help. Given his helper wasn't with him somewhere he could keep an eye on it, he stashed it, er, you, somewhere safe. Which meant you were having second thoughts, or he didn't trust you out on your own.”

Dinnerbone rolled over, staring at BTC. “You've given this quite a bit of thought.”

BTC shrugged before staring at Dinnerbone “A chicken told me to do something, and when a chicken tells you to do something, you might as well listen. Also, I want Vechs off this server as quick as possible. I have my own plans.”

Dinnerbone stared at BTC, opening his mouth before BTC interjected, “No no, not bad plans. Good plans. Ok, so the problem is...I haven't exactly thought of a way to get out yet.”

Dinnerbone sighed, covering his face with his hands. “You just came charging in here with no plan at all? So we're both stuck in a tiny bedrock room with a bunch of skeletons. Ah hmm...wait.”

Dinnerbone pulled himself upright as he stared at the skeletons. “Plan. You can control them, yes? Can you tell them where to respawn?”

BTC pursed his lips, staring at the skeletons thoughtfully. “Sure, but then they'd be outside, and we'd still be here.” Dinnerbone shook his head before pulling his pack from underneath the bed.

“I might not be able to teleport or anything else I should be able to do, but I can still have entities pretend I'm one of them. So plan. I become a skeleton. You tell us all to respawn on top of this box thing. Once outside, I tear apart the box, since I should be able to do everything again. You're out then too, everything is good.” Dinnerbone tilted his head towards BTC, waiting a response.

“I trust you.”

Dinnerbone smeared some paint on his face, causing his already sallow skin to appear emaciated and lean, before fashioning a crude bow from part of the bed frame. Nodding at BTC he fell in line next to one of the skeletons.

BTC nodded, at which all the skeletons, including Dinnerbone, disappeared. _Oh please don't be going to tell Vechs..._

He waited, straining to hear the sounds of Dinnerbone removing the cage.

Silence lingered in his ears.


	8. Treachery

Vechs was staring at him.

_Is this what it feels like to stare at death? I'm pretty sure this is what it's like to see death coming and not be able to stop it at all._

Moments dragged on, until Vechs laughed suddenly, causing Dinnerbone to jump backwards, arms windmilling at the edge of the bedrock box, nearly falling off. Vechs reached an arm out, grabbing onto Dinnerbone hand, pulling him back from the edge.

_A thousand dreams of falling endless falling_

“I wondered how long it would take you to get out. I did leave a way for you to get yourself, Dinnerbunny! But oh, this is a good plan. I approve!” Vechs smiled at Dinnerbone, causing him to start sweating, which made the bonemeal covering his hands and face to start streaking.

“What?” Dinnerbone stuttered as he stared at Vechs. _i don't even..._

“Oh bunbun. I wasn't going to leave you in there! You're just too adorable to do that to! No, see...” Vechs stopped, pondering thoughtfully.

“It's a complicated plan. Well, sort of. Not rocket science. Ok, maybe not that complicated. I just wanted to make life exciting here on the server for everyone! And when Seth came to me, wanting to get on the server to also shake things up, I had the perfect opportunity! But no one would have fun if they knew it was to have fun! So we had to make it look real, yes? I'm sorry I put you through all that. Forgive me?” Vechs pulled his goggles off, pouting softly as he looked at Dinnerbone. 

_blue..._

Dinnerbone sighed softly, staring down at Vechs' hand before placing his own hand on top.

“Fine. But you owe me. What do I do? Go rescue BTC, convince him I think you're a colossal jerk still? He leads me to Zisteau, you...get to play with Zisteau, then we tell everyone it was all a joke, haha?” Dinnerbone said, continuing to stare at Vechs.

Vechs smiled and nodded, “Something like that. Give them all a big show. Something exciting.”

“You DO realize they're going to want to stab you when this is over, right?” Dinnerbone replied, shuffling about uneasily.

Vechs blinked once slowly, “There are times when people don't want to stab me all the time? Huh, interesting. I'll have to remember that. That's a novel idea. I'll see you later. Just whisper my name, and I'll come.”

Sighing softly, Dinnerbone nodded at Vechs as he stared down at the bedrock box, knocking at it with a foot. Vechs grinned at Dinnerbone as he pulled his goggles back on. “Be well bunbun. Remember, give him a show! I'll hm, buy you dinner afterwards to repay you!”

Vechs laughed happily, taking towards the sky and off into the distance. Dinnerbone grunted once before punching at the bedrock box, easily cleaving his way inside now that he had all his powers back. A single layer of an unknown substance barred his way between two layers of bedrock. _A Faraday cage? Interesting. Smash Smash Smash_

The sudden fall into the room caused his stomach to drop, but soon as he regained his balance he saw BTC sitting on the edge of the bed, his head held in his hands.

“Hey BTC, time to go! Things to get done, so little time!” Dinnerbone said as BTC rose from the rickety bed.

“Took you awhile out there. Didn't run into anything, did you?” BTC asked Dinnerbone as he rubbed his hands together uneasily, clearly concerned.

Dinnerbone shook his head quickly, “Ah, no. I'm not so sure he won't show up suddenly though, or if he doesn't have an alarm system in this thing, so we might want to get a move on it.” _buyitbuyitpleasebuyit_

BTC stared at Dinnerbone for a brief time, before nodding quickly. “Right. Do you know where we are?”

“Hmmm...coordinates seem to be somewhere near...hm, hovering rather far above spawn. Well. How do you feel about flying?” Without waiting for an answer, Dinnerbone grabbed BTC's bony wrist, pulling him towards the side of the box as he proceeded to knock several large holes into it.

“Are you sure? I mean, can't we just use gravel oh god ok,” BTC closed his eyes as he found himself falling, no no flying towards the ground at alarming speed.

“Don't worry, just don't let go. It'll be all good!” Dinnerbone grabbed onto BTC's upper arm, carefully gliding them onto the ground, touching down carefully.

“You couldn't have just given me flight?” BTC said with a groan.

“And have the possibility of him seeing me messing with the code? No no.” Dinnerbone said as he released BTC before pulling away. “But, lead on, leader. I don't know where we're going now.”

“We're going to the nether. To the portals!” BTC pointed towards the center of the village, both of them taking off at a heavy jogging pace.

With a careful step, both intrepid explorers suddenly found themselves within the nether, and surrounded by what appeared to be several hundred Zisteaus. Or at least, several hundred zombie pigmen carrying battlesigns.

“Uhh BTC, what's going on here?” Dinnerbone said as he stared at the plethora of Zisteaus, a veritable sea of them, roaming to and fro in the nether. Some stood on rail lines, blocking passage, while others stared passively ahead, swinging their signs aimlessly about.

“What better place to hide Zisteau then amongst a sea of his brethren? Let's go.” BTC nodded towards the blank wall. Stepping over to the wall, he carefully tapped it, causing a hidden railway to open.

“Hope in, this will take awhile,” BTC said, indicating a small minecart hooked up to the rails. Dinnerbone climbed inside as BTC hooked a second minecart up the first one, before climbing inside himself and pushing the cart forwards.”

The two rode ahead in silence, the track stretching forwards for what appeared to be an eternity. The track slopped downwards in a sharp spiral pattern, before finally leading into a small obsidian lined room. Both BTC and Dinnerbone stepped out of the carts, as Dinnerbone shrugged at BTC, waiting for his guidance.

BTC nodded at Dinnerbone before hitting a small lever, causing a panel of wall to jerk open with a heavy screeching noise, revealing a large meeting room. The people sitting in the room looked up curiously as the two gentlemen entered. Seated at the head of the table was Guude. Sitting next to him was BDoubleO, Zisteau, Etho, Mhykol, Arkas, PauseUnpause and Jsano.

“Took you long enough guy! Where the hell have you been?” Guude said, pounding on the table.

BTC frowned at Guude as he ushered Dinnerbone into the room. A hush fell over the room as a quiet murmur rose from those gathered.

“What the hell did he do to you?” Zisteau asked as he started to rise from the table before Mhykol grabbed his arm and pulled him back down again.

Stuttering, Dinnerbone replied “Nnothing? I haven't slept in a few days, and he threw me in a bedrock box for awhile...why, do you have a mirror?” _Do I really look that bad...?_

Those assembled looked uneasily at each other before shrugging, indicating to the two to take an empty seat.

“So. Anyone want to bring these two up to speed?” Zisteau said as he shifted uneasily on the stone seat.

“Right. So, what it appears we have is Seth running around acting like a god showering those of us who aren't here with presents as he gloats, while Zisteau's psychotic lover trashes his various bases searching for him.” Pause said dryly, before ducking a punch Zisteau threw at him from across the table. “Why are we hiding you from him man? Can't you just go kissy kissy him and make him stop tearing things apart to find you?”

“I'm not going into the details of why I am not talking to him right now,” Zisteau said in a low rumble as he tried to smack Pause on the head again, only missing as Mhykol grabbed his arm. Pause laughed at Zisteau before scooting his chair further away to keep from being smacked.

“Do either of you have anything to add?” Jsano asked as he looked down the table towards BTC and Dinnerbone, trying to ignore the slap fight that had started up, despite Mhykols best intents.

_Say his name, and he'll appear...oh god don't kill me don't kill me don't be lying_

“I think we need to figure out a way to get Vechs to go home,” Dinnerbone said nervously, his hands clenched under the table.

“A good idea! A great plan!” Vechs said as he started to laugh, appearing behind Dinnerbone. Dinnerbone looked down at the table, desperate to not see the anger on his friends _exfriends..._ faces.

“You betrayed us, Dinnerbone? I will...” BTC hissed as he glared at Dinnerbone.

“Calm down. No need to be mad at poor bunbun here. After all, you can't blame him for not knowing my plans, now can you?” Vechs said with a grin, as he smiled down at the stunned Dinnerbone.

“You are so incredibly kind and trusting, dear bunneh,” Vechs said softly, laying a gentle kiss on the top of Dinnerbone's head. “Thank you for your help today. This is going to be so much fun.”


	9. Sunset

Pulling his seat away from the table and Pause's futile attempts to smack him, Zisteau sighed softly.

“Knock it off Vechs. You're going too far now,” Zisteau said in a low rumble.

Vechs looked up from where he had rested his chin upon Dinnerbone's head, staring across at Zisteau. “Trying to ruin all my fun. Why should I listen to you? You just.” Vechs frowned at Zisteau before turning looking down at Dinnerbone again. “I have other people to talk to and do stuff with, I don't have to listen to you.” Vechs said, his mouth pulling into a pout.

_Oh for the love of..._

Zisteau stared up at the ceiling before slowly pushing his chair out and standing up. Letting out a sigh, he made his way around the table until he was about a foot away from Vechs.

The rest of the table watched him quietly, and even Pause stopped trying to get swipe at him. A faint smirk played on Pause's lips. _I am never going to hear the end of this, am I._

Staring down at Vechs, Zisteau lightly grabbed onto one of Vechs' shoulders before sighing unhappily.

“Vechs stop it. You're upsetting Dinnerbone and that is not good at all.”

“No he's not.” Dinnerbone said very quietly.

Zisteau blinked once as he slowly looked down at Dinnerbone. _Ahh?_

Dinnerbone looked up at Zisteau, an uneasy smile on his face. “He told me you and him and well, I thought I would help and get you back...” Pause started laughing hysterically before Mhykol shot him a dirty look, slowly shaking his head. Pause quieted down to tiny giggles, trying to hide his mouth behind his hands.

Guude gaped at Vechs and Zisteau before standing up from the table. “You mean to tell me. That I was convinced that Seth was taking over my server, poked with a diamond sword several times, told that BDoubleO was going to be blown up by tnt if I didn't comply, because. Because Vechs and Zisteau. Were having a tiff.”

Slowly drawing the words out, Pause said incredibly sarcastically “It would certainly appear so. This was the best thing ever! Running away from destroyed spawn, critters running around everywhere..”

“Spawn was destroyed!?!” BdoubleO said, inhaling sharply. “Who who destroyed spawn? I'll kill Seth! I'll kill him!”

“Wellll actually, I sort of thought since we were going to stage a coup against Seth, I might as well start er, early, and well, on the way here I might have exploded a few...ok, a lot of things,” Pause said before he quickly got out of his chair and ran across the room, hiding behind Jsano as BdoubleO and Guude started to howl for his blood.

Zisteau leaned over to Vechs while everyone was busy shouting, quietly pulling him out of the room while everyone was preoccupied with Pause.

Dinnerbone closed his eyes, before silently turning towards BDoubleO and Guude, “I can reset everything back to right before the three of us appeared. As long as you don't murder me. And as long as you stop shouting.”

Guude and BDoubleO mumbled apologies, as Pause tip toed his way back to his chair.

Dinnerbone nodded slowly as he closed his eyes, waving his hands lethargically in the air over the table. Everything shifted and suddenly they found themselves standing at spawn, everything exactly as it should be. All members of the server were gathered, including Seth. Noticeably absent were Vechs and Zisteau. 

The gathered throng started talking amongst themselves as Guude made his way over to Seth. Seth started to back away, his hands raised in front of him defensively. Seth backed into BDoubleO Who grabbed him, holding him in place.

“Whatcha running away from, Seth? We're all friends here, right?” Guude said as he stared at Seth thoughtfully.

“I'm sorry for stabbing you, really, don't murder me, don't murder me...” Seth began to babble, his face of drained of colour.

Guude started to laugh as he stared at Seth. “No worries. You owe me though, ok? I'm thinking, UHC, and I get to stab you a few times. Show you how it feels.”

Seth nodded quickly as BDoubleO dropped Seth, causing him to stumble to the ground.

BTC placed a single bony hand on Dinnerbone's shoulder, causing him to shiver. “Hi BTC. Did you ah, did you need something?”

“One, I'm sorry for wanting to murder you, and two, why didn't you just tell me what was happening, I would have helped get the two of them back together if it meant getting Vechs away from everyone.”

Dinnerbone shrugged helplessly. “He asked me not to. I'm really sorry. Do you forgive me?” BTC hugged Dinnerbone from behind. “Sure, just don't do that again. Well, more like, don't listen to Vechs, he's a terrible, terrible person.” Dinnerbone broke out laughing, smiling happily. “Ok, ok. No more listening to plans from Vechs.”

Staring out at the assembled throng from the top of the arena, Zisteau and Vechs sat on the edge of the circular dome.

“You could have just sent me flowers or candy or you know, something normal,” Zisteau said as he frowned at Vechs.

Smiling down at spawn, Vechs sighed happily. “But where's the fun in that, Zistykins, wheres the fun in that at all?”

Zisteau rolled his eyes as he patted Vechs on the head, pulling him into a hug.


End file.
